


Чудес не бывает

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Колфилд до сих пор не могла поверить в то, что совершила – она обрекла всех на гибель.





	Чудес не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> Ответвление сюжета с выбором "Пожертвовать Аркадией Бэй".

Разорванная фотография летела вниз — почему-то ураган, сносивший даже мощные вековые деревья, её не задевал. До полного уничтожения города оставались считанные минуты.

— Макс, быстрее! Мы спрячемся в маяке! — Хлоя потянула за руку застывшую в ужасе подругу. Колфилд до сих пор не могла поверить в то, что совершила. _Они все обречены._ Нет. _Она обрекла их на гибель._ Убийца. Жестокая и эгоистичная.

Картинка перед глазами внезапно поплыла, и Колфилд, оглушённая рёвом бури, потеряла сознание.

***

Макс не знала, сколько времени пробыла в отключке, день сейчас или ночь, куда подевалась Хлоя — девушку окружали мрачные стены маяка и пугающая тишина, нарушаемая лишь поверхностным дыханием Колфилд. Снаружи вроде бы тоже было тихо — буря закончилась? Или Макс попала в ад, и вечное заточение в маяке — её наказание?

Девушка пошевелилась и почувствовала под собой что-то мягкое и немного скомканное. Куртка Хлои! Ну, конечно, вряд ли Макс, находясь в бессознательном состоянии, смогла бы самостоятельно попасть внутрь — она умела перематывать время, но не телепортироваться. Но где же тогда сама Прайс?

— Грёбаный ветер! — за дверью послышался гневный крик Хлои, и через секунду девушка появилась в укрытии. Её голубые волосы растрепались, а на щеке виднелась длинная тонкая царапина.

— Что? За ветку зацепилась, — буркнула Прайс, догадавшись, куда смотрит подруга, и плюхнулась на пол рядом с Колфилд, — с возвращением, супер-Макс. Ты провалялась овощем почти сутки, пока я прочёсывала город в поисках выживших.

— И? — хрипло спросила Макс, не узнав собственный голос, севший от волнения и нараставшей паники. Впрочем, она уже не маленькая и прекрасно понимала, каким будет ответ. Чудес не бывает.

Хлоя замялась, отводя взгляд, и Макс, не выдержав и громко всхлипнув, схватилась руками за голову.

— Я чудовище, Хлоя. Я монстр, — сквозь слёзы проговорила Колфилд, — они погибли. Весь город умер из-за меня!

— …из-за бури, — поправила Прайс и дотронулась до плеча подруги, приводя ту в чувства, — я видела тела. Мы ничем не смогли бы помочь. Ты — повелительница времени, но не богиня.

— Но я…

— Хватит! — Хлоя резко поднялась на ноги, не желая участвовать в этом унылом параде самобичевания. — Нам нужно сваливать отсюда и побыстрее. Сопли пожуём, когда выберемся и найдём пристанище надёжнее этого. Вставай, Макс! Живо!

Прайс схватила подругу за руку и бесцеремонно потянула на себя. Нельзя позволять Макс расклеиваться и поддаваться истерике. Они не сдадутся. Только не сейчас.

Ей пришлось буквально тащить Колфилд, огибая огромные кривые куски крыш и перевёрнутые автомобили, похоронившие под собой прошлое, настоящее и будущее Аркадии Бэй. Город больше не дышал, и Хлоя стремилась покинуть его любой ценой, не в силах выносить давящей траурной атмосферы.

— Хлоя. Хлоя. Хлоя. — почти в бреду бормотала Макс, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Прайс и отказываясь смотреть вперёд.

Они преодолели большую часть города и вскоре добрались до того места, куда Хлоя успела отогнать пикап. Машина не пострадала, оставшись единственным средством передвижения в рабочем состоянии.

***

Приветственная табличка с названием города мелькнула за окном, и Макс, не отводя взгляда от зеркала заднего вида, пальцами нащупала ладонь Хлои и крепко сжала, на секунду привлекая внимание подруги, следившей за дорогой.

— В новую жизнь, Макс. Мы должны.

Чудес не бывает, но если мы, отчаявшиеся и слабые, оставленные надеждой и справедливостью, получаем от судьбы такой редкий подарок как второй шанс — это равноценно истинному чуду.


End file.
